The discovery in 1995 of resonant neural activity between key brain regions touched off a new field of brain imaging based on resting state networks. This new field has led to findings of entire systems of neural networks that are active in the absence of cognitive activity. The resting-state connectivity field is presently evolving out of an initial discovery phase into an investigatory phase wherein the emphasis is upon understanding the physiologic origins of resting signal, how best to investigate this signal, and how it is affected in special populations. In this proposal we request funding for a conference that highlights this new investigatory period of resting state brain research, and featuring work that pushes out the frontier on two topics of concern to our time and society, aging and addiction. We propose funding to help support a program of keynote speakers, plenary speakers, poster sessions, workshops and symposia, that will facilitate sharing of novel findings, discussion of cross-cutting issues, and identification of emergent scientific opportunities and collaborations in resting state brain connectivity and how it is affected in aging and disease.